


A Blaze of Blue and Violet

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Series: Lovely Rain [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ambiguous Gender, F/M, Gender Reveal, Genderswap, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Matthew' was looking forward to the New Year, and he couldn't help but feel happy of a certain Dane's presence. New Year's fic. Prequel to "Lovely Rain".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blaze of Blue and Violet

The party had been going on for an hour.

England decided to hold a New Year's party held in the back gardens where every nation was invited to go. The party was quiet and formal at the beginning but it easily became wilder with his brother and Prussia's doing. Not that it mattered since once the beer started flowing, England could agree to anything.

One of the nation's attending the party was Canada and the 'young' nation was still unsure if he should have come at all, but it was not that he wasn't having a nice time as it gave him the chance to catch up with Ukraine and Netherlands. They were really the best friends he could ask for but at times, they needed to butt out from what he should do.

There was a good time to do something and there isn't. Now was not a good time.

'I don't think it's ever a good time to tell him.' Canada fretted. He was still uncertain to finally admit himself to the Dane that held his heart for centuries.

The person in question was across the backyard, chatting up a storm with the company of two certain party crashers and Netherlands standing by. They were really a lively foursome and sometimes Matthew wondered if they were long lost brothers.

Practically reading his thoughts, Ukraine shook her head and sent a scolding look to her friend, "you are making it harder on yourself Matvey. Mathias would be thrilled to know you love him."

The Canadian lightly blushed. "Who said anything about love, Katyusha?"

'Does she suspect who I'm masquerading?'

Ukraine was feeling wicked, "well you wouldn't be so pink if it isn't so."

Although there was no need for shyness, he was more concerned with the Dane's reaction with the truth "It's just some crush, it doesn't mean anything will come out of it."

"A crush that you held for decades? Some do not even wait that long to court before they marry."

"The difference is that we can live for decades without gaining a wrinkle." Matthew agreed somewhat 'And there's more to it…'

"Well…" the Ukrainian started, "we may live years like they are days, however…"Ukraine had to smile solemnly "so many things can change in a blink of an eye. Anya heralded your predecessor in high regard in their short time together; even now she smiles fondly of her kindness and bravery for letting her escape."

The two friends looked to the woman in question. Anya was cozy with a drunk, affectionate Tino, looking like they were playful sweethearts. Tino was whispering something in Anya's ear while the woman can't help but giggle as the Finn started kissing her neck.

Ukraine giggled. "It's good that Anya is having fun. She held a crush for Tino as long as she had known Vinland."

Canada smiled back, "Is that so? Well, as long as they’re happy." He propped his head while looking out to another couple.

In the short distance was Norway and Sweden. They were chatting like old friends, but even Canada knew that there was more to them. They were both the type to show affection in soft, subtle ways. Even a mere glance was enough to send their message in a public setting. Although quiet, almost cold at moments, Canada can tell they have a passionate fire that refused to die.

Germany sat beside Canada; she drank her beer and sighed. "My bruder maybe chaotic, but he knows how to pick good beer."

"Monika, good evening" Ukraine greeted "How are you enjoying your evening dear?"

"The evening had been well Miss Yekaterina" Germany greeted the older woman and turned to the Canadian, "good evening to you as well Matthew."

Canada nodded. "Likewise Monika, I hope you are not too ill from the crisis. From what I hear, the situation looks dire."

Germany threaded back her hair. "There were moments I became ill, but nothing I can't handle. However…my Mutter and Vater were unreasonably concerned for my health."

"They are your parents Monika, they will always show concern however old and independent you are." Canada explained, only to smile sadly. "You are very fortunate to have both of your parents still present, and love you above else, added to your other relatives and friends."

Germany had to feel a glow in her heart to that knowledge. "And I could never ask for a better family." She downed the rest of her beer. "Do you have an interest on my uncle by chance?"

"Me?" Canada asked unbelieving, "I…well…I find your uncle charming."

Germany just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "From what I can observe, my uncle has a fondness for quiet people. My father puts emphasis on his hard headedness and about my aunt's love and patience for him. She is a beloved figure in all of their lives, and I would have loved to have known her. …I seem childish with this, but I feel you can be someone special in his life."

Canada chuckled with this, but it wasn't far off with what he wanted. "If I was you're aunt, I would have been proud of you."

"Only three minutes to midnight! Woohoo!" America cheered out while standing up. "To twenty-twelve everyone!" the American called and raised his glass.

"Here!" everyone toasted to the call.

America ran over to Belarus and hooked his arm around her. She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's energy, but leaned herself on him with a small smile. They were a questionable couple by many, but they undeniably love each other.

"Go to him Matvey." Ukraine still told him and gestured to the empty seat "This is a good chance to start the year."

Canada blinked and set his gaze to the Dane, and finding him to look back. He truly had the brightest smile that made Canada return shyly back.

"I might as well do so" Canada walked to the group, feeling the eyes of Ukraine and Germany following his movements. In turn, Denmark shifted in his seat to give him room.

"Have a seat, Matt" the Dane greeted. Canada nodded and did so, he felt his heart flutter, 'if only I can tell you without issue…'

"We'll just leave you two alone." Netherlands mentioned and started to drag a protesting Prussia away. It caused Denmark to snort and drank his beer.

Canada shook his head and looked to another couple. This time, it was his friend Iceland and the young lady known as Liechtenstein. The Icelander was feeling something by his jacket pocket, contemplating an important decision. Liechtenstein still looked to him of a familiar patience and just places her hand onto his; he in turn sent a shy smile back. They were young love that has yet to bloom to something beautiful in time. Canada believed so.

"Emil's been wondering about giving it to her for a while now." Denmark mentioned to the Canadian. "I personally think he should give it to her soon, I wouldn't mind Lili as my daughter-in-law."

'We're in the same mindset I see.' Canada mused. "A ring?" Canada gave a false guess. He knew too well what the Icelander was contemplating.

Denmark chuckled and shook his head, "It's actually a necklace I gave to my wife long ago." He became silent remembering the last moment he last spoke with her. It was a dark time in his life and an unfortunate time his son had to face. His son lost a mother, and he lost his beloved.

Canada knew it was a sensitive subject and didn't mention anything else. The Dane was troubled inside and it still hurt that he couldn't reach him yet. With some forwardness, Canada took the Dane’s hand.

Denmark felt a jolt of familiarity of the touch, and for the first time in ages, looked back unsure of himself.

‘I’m imagining things. I see too much of you in your successor, my beloved.’  Denmark thought bitter sweetly, ‘it would be ironic if I finally moved on from your memory, and fall in love with him.’

"Mind if you're my kiss for the New Year?" Canada asked mildly. 'For so long, I've wanted to...'

"Just a meagre one on my cheek. That is all I request." Canada asked with a small smile.

Denmark looked at the Canadian as if he was seeing a ghost. It was a request that he asked of his dear wife, and it was surreal to be asked this is return. 'Vinland…'

'…I must be wicked if I still have that effect.' Canada thought to himself.

"Pardon me if I'm too forward." Canada told him, and looked away.

Denmark didn't expect the sudden shyness, but immediately assured the younger nation with a hold. They were wordless for the longest moments, but it was comfortable silence. The countdown was called by America and Prussia for the others in attendance to join in.

"I would gladly give you this request," Denmark told him.

Canada smiled and nodded.

…3

…2

…1

Happy New Year!

All the coupled nations kissed their other as the sky was filled with the boom and rainbow of fireworks. It was to usher in the New Year, as well as England's up and coming hosting of the Summer Olympics. Canada leaned in and kissed the Dane on his cheek. Denmark gave a kiss in return.

'I will be with you soon, my husband' Canada thought to herself. 'You will see your wife again soon.'

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone unclear of the relationships of the Nordic family in the story, this is so.
> 
> Denmark (Mathias) - Vinland's husband, cousin of Sweden, best friend of Norway, father of Iceland, uncle to Germany.
> 
> Norway (Lukas) - Vinland's adoptive brother, best friend of Denmark, ex-husband but current lover of Sweden, father of Germany.
> 
> fem!Sweden (Susanna) - cousin of Denmark, ex-wife but current lover of Norway, mother of Germany, aunt to Iceland.
> 
> Finland (Tino) - former servant of the Nordic house, Russia's boyfriend.
> 
> Iceland (Emil) - son of Denmark and Vinland, nephew of Norway and Sweden, older cousin to Germany, Liechtenstein's boyfriend.
> 
> fem!Germany (Monika) - niece of Denmark and Vinland, daughter of Norway and Sweden, younger cousin to Iceland, adoptive sister of Prussia, successor of the Holy Roman Empire.
> 
> fem!Russia - (Anya) - former handmaid of Vinland, Finland's girlfriend.
> 
> Vinland/Canada (Ranveig/Matthew/Marguerite) - masking her true gender/identity from her family, body reverted to a child to be reborn as Kanata/Canada, beloved 'late' wife to Denmark, adoptive sister of Norway and in-law of Sweden, close friend to Finland, mother and masquerading friend of Iceland, 'late' aunt of Germany.


End file.
